The Blessing
---- The Crocus sun no longer carried with it the scorch it had held during the summer months, the leaves of trees discoloring to all manner of brown, yellow, and red as they fell from their homes to find new ones on the ground. Izar walked through the busy streets, a sight not uncommon to the man who commuted to this city for work nearly every day and even during off days he would find himself at the home of his beloved which rested on the large city's edge. The early afternoon carried with it a slight breeze, a welcome break from the humid air at draped itself across the buildings only a month or so ago. Stopping at the crosswalk, his gaze falling upon the small cafe just across the street that was his destination where he would soon meet up with someone he'd become somewhat familiar with since joining the magic council. Both through his girlfriend's words and his limited work with the man who now worked as a Rune Knight. The light on the walk sign flashed green before the picture of a non-detailed man who appeared to be walking settled in the small square which prompted the many who waited to begin their march across the narrow street. Upon reaching the other side he broke away from the crowd and entered the small cafe, pulling the scarf down from his face but leaving it around his neck, a gift from Theia he loved very much as it seemed to always carry a bit of her scent no matter how many times it was dirtied and washed. The cafe was a welcome break from the loud streets, a quiet song played over the speakers, barely loud enough to hear what he assumed to be smooth jazz judging by the saxophone he heard above all the other instruments. His eyes scanned the patrons, many being young adults who likely found their way here from the University not far from there, their presence helping the older looking man stand out much to Izar's relief as he personally didn't feel like searching for very long. He caught the man's eye and smiled softly, making his way over and taking the seat across from him. "Long time no see, how have you been?" The man across from him smiled in return. He wasn't on duty, so his attire was more casual. He was dressed in his normal black clothing, a sleeveless T with his black jacket over it. Black gloves and pants with gold trim lining his collar and belt. His mere presence felt warm and inviting, like a parent holding their child. "Hello Izar," said Aether Cade. "It's funny. We rarely interact, but I feel like we know each other well through reputation. By the way, congratulations on your victory at the Grand Magic Games this year. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. But then again, I would've been cheering on Dragon Gunfire." He took a sip from his drink. "You're rather impressive. Not a lot of people can beat Jason in a fight." "Well, I can assure you that I am not a lot of people," Izar spoke jokingly before the waitress came over to take his order, a simple black coffee. Once the waitress left, Izar turned his attention back toward Aether. "I personally don't think it best to judge people based on their reputation or even their achievements, though, I am ashamed to admit that aside from brief conversation now and again I too only have the words of others to go by. Everyone's opinions are different though so I've heard a multitude of things." Izar spoke with a slight chuckle before clearing his throat. "Sorry for calling you here on such short notice, I'm aware you're off duty but a while ago you asked me to look into some information for you and I didn't think you'd want me to wait when I could give it to you sooner," Izar spoke, pulling a manila folder from his backpack and sliding it over to Aether before the waitress returned with is coffee, Izar thanking her before she again left them to their own conversation. "I hope you find it useful." "Thank you Izar," said Aether. "I really appreciate this. I've been hunting this group for some time. It must have been difficult scrounging together this information. They've been operating under the radar. So, how has Theia been?" "I'm always happy to help as best I can, " Izar responds before lifting the coffee to his lips and blowing on it softly to cool it slightly before taking a sip to let the hot drink warm his blood. Setting it down on the table, Izar's eyes shifted upward to look at Aether once again. "Theia is doing well, but I'm sure you're aware that being a guild master is a difficult job. So stress is part of the job but it isn't anything a strong woman like her can't handle." Izar said as he unconsciously mixed around his coffee with the small spoon that came with it. "She's always smiling through it all, no matter what. It's something I must admit I'm a bit jealous of but it does make it difficult to know when something wrong. I'm lucky she's very open with me or I'd never know when she was down." He chuckled slightly, "sorry, I rambled a bit." He cleared his throat once more, "Yes, she's doing wonderfully. How about yourself? Surely there's a special girl in your life as well by now?" Aether looked ahead, a grin forming on her face. "I was there when we freed her from Shattered Dusk. I saw her rise to S-Class status. She was the rock in the Draconic Vanguard. Everyone always enjoyed being around her. I was sad to see her go, but I knew that her becoming a guild master was the best." Aether blinked, snapping back to reality. "Sorry, now I'm the one rambling." He chuckled. "I haven't met a woman quite as fetching as your guild master yet my friend. I've been rather engrossed in my work. Perhaps you could introduce me to a woman as wonderful as your girlfriend." He laughed again. "You're correct, Theia was destined to be a guild master, she just has a way of making everyone around her look up to her and trust her, ya know? Anyways, If there exists another woman as wonderful as Theia I'll be sure to point her in your direction," Izar said with a chuckle, knowing there wasn't another woman out there as wonderful as his beloved but simply saying so would be rude. "I'm sure you'll find someone who'll steal away your heart before you even notice it's happened someday. After all, I wasn't even looking for anyone when my eyes met Theia's for the first time and she smiled at me. It filled me with a warmth and comfort I didn't think was possible to feel in that Godforsaken land of Aeternum." "Anyhow, before I begin rambling again, can I ask what it is you're planning to use that information for? I don't doubt you in any way, it's just that I'm a bit worried you're planning on getting a little over your head by tackling this with just your Rune Knight squad." Izar asked, getting the topic off Theia for a bit as he wasn't quite ready to reach the destination that conversation was leading to. Aether's face took on a more serious appearance. He began tapping the table with his index finger. "This organization, I believe they've been operating in Fiore for years now, and we've just been too blind to see it. The Bellona Alliance's War, Jupiter Saturnalia destroying Nidavellir, even the Svartalfar Invasion, they've been using them to keep us occupied as they continue to plan. I'm hoping to use this to find their base of operations and expose them to the public. But don't worry, my squad and I won't risk fighting the whole of them on our own. Well, Red might. We need to get his arrogance in check." "I understand the idea of them operating under our noses and considering how busy we've been I have no doubt they could have gone unnoticed but the idea of claiming that they've been the perpetrators behind all of those things is a bit out there, maybe even so far as to say it's very conspiracy theory," Izar said, unable to stop a small snicker that escaped his lips and hoped he wouldn't offend Aether too much. Izar took a deep breath to clam himself before continuing, "I won't say you're wrong, just that your idea is out there but I've seen stranger so I'll trust that you're on the right track." "Oh, but I never said that they were the perpetrators," said Aether, his serious look somewhat softening. "They're like vultures, swooping in, picking at and taking advantage of events. When we're not here to watch them, that's when they strike. And every time we nail down one of their agents, they kill themselves. It makes them very difficult to keep track of." "That does sound quite difficult, I do believe I've read about that in a report a few months back. However, there are plenty of people who claim their ideas mean more to them than their life that don't actually mean it so one will surely talk eventually." Izar said, not sure what to make of such an organization and certainly unsure of just how much of a threat they might be. Countless wars and attempts to destroy Fiore and Earthland have failed due to the efforts of those loyal to their countries and kingdoms so he had little doubt this would be any different but just how close many of those calls had been certainly continued to make him uneasy. He sipped his coffee once more to take the edge off his thoughts and soothe himself out of his darker thoughts. "Regardless of how deeply this organization runs we'll snuff them out like every other attempt to destory our way of life. After all, we always do." "Well, thank you for this information Izar," said Aether. "I should probably get going now. My squad will be wondering where I am. We're doing some more training soon." He quickly finished his drink and left the money on the table. "It was nice talking to you. Perhaps we'll get the opportunity to do it again sometime." He got up from his chair. "Actually, Aether, if it would be alright do you think I could speak to you for a few minutes longer. It's actually something I find quite important and is something I could use your help with." Izar said, half up out of his seat in hopes of catching the man before he left. "If you don't have the time then it can wait a bit longer but for my own sake the sooner I can sort this out, well, the better." He said, in hopes that Aether wouldn't mind sparing another few minutes of his time. "Well, I suppose I could spare a few more minutes." Aether sat back down in his seat next to Izar, prepared for what Izar had to say. Izar stared down at his cup for a few moments, watching the steam rise as he was somewhat nervous about talking to Aether now that he had no other choice but to do so. "Well, Aether, you see..." Izar began before stopping, trying to gather his words in a way that made sense. Taking a deep breath through his nose he looked up at Aether, a slight red tone to his skin in the form of a blush, "Theia and I have been together for a decent amount of time and were good friends for a period of time before that...I love her a lot, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and eventually raise a family we can both be proud of. I've decided that I'm going to ask her to marry me and since Theia doesn't have any blood relatives of her own I've been getting the blessings of the people who have been there for her when I wasn't. I've gotten permission from her pseudo grandfather and now I just thought the next best person would be the one who took her in after what happened with Shattered Dusk." Izar said, swallowing hard before quickly continuing. "You gave her a place to call home and I'm certainly just as grateful to you for that as she and as the master of her former home I'd like to ask for your blessing to marry Theia so that I can give her the family I know she and I both want..." Aether looked at the serious look on Izar's face. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. "Wow! You truly are old fashioned!" He couldn't stop laughing. "Of course you have my blessing. Although, even if you didn't have it, it's not like I could've stopped you from marrying her in the first place, especially if she loves you as much as you love her." Aether stood up again and put his hand on Izar's shoulder. "As long as I'm invited to the wedding. Although, if you wish to a more private or intimate function, I could live with not attending then." "Come on, don't laugh at me. It took a lot of courage for me to say all that!" Izar said, a look of embarrassment on his face. "Old fashioned or not it's still just common courtesy to ask for a blessing so there's nothing wrong with it." He said with a bit of a defensive tone before he brought up his cup to finish off his coffee. "She's just, a really special girl so I wanted to do it right, ya know? So while the whole blessing thing might not be necessary it just makes me feel better to know that the people close to Theia are comfortable with me being with her for the rest of our lives. Her life hasn't been easy but she still keeps smiling through it all, she never gave up no matter how hard things got. I want to be there for her, bear her burdens with her, and give her the life she deserves." Izar said, feeling his chest tighten as he thought about truly spending the rest of his life with Theia. "Anyway, thank you for your blessing, Aether. While there's no guarantee she'll say yes I certainly feel a lot more confident about asking for her hand." "I'm sure she'll say yes. You seem like quite the catch." "Hey Aether!" someone called from outside the establishment. A purple man with the ears and teeth of a rabbit, or more accurately a purple rabbit with the body of a man, was poking his head out from the top of a tank. "You were running late, so we came to get you!" "Oh, it seems as though I've lost track of time," said Aether. "As I said before, it was nice talking to you. Good luck in your future endeavors. Perhaps, after Theia says yes, I can take you out for your bachelor party." With another quick wave of his hand, Aether walked out of the cafe, getting into the hole at the top of the tank. "Who was driving?" asked Aether. "Jayla," responded the rabbit. "You won't let anyone else do it." "Even though we all know how," said a man with black hair and pale skin. In comparison to his companions, a purple rabbit-man and a horned lizard girl, he was the most normal-looking. Although looks can be deceiving. "How was the meeting sir?" asked the girl. "Fruitful. I was given some useful information on this organization, and I may be receiving a surrogate son-in-law." "Wow, good for you," said the rabbit. "Alright, Jayla, you're driving again. I still need to go over this information." "That's so unfair!" shouted the pale man. "Red just let it go," said the rabbit. "You're not going to get to drive either Crash," said Aether. The rabbit moaned in sadness. Aether finally opened the manilla folder he was given, sliding a piece of paper out of it. "Gigantomachy..."